


Cherished Time Together

by DistantSenpai



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy Birthday Hanamaru!, Kissing, Lap Pillow, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantSenpai/pseuds/DistantSenpai
Summary: An ordinary day in the life of DiaMaru, which involves reading, lap pillows, and talking about Ruby.Happy Birthday Hanamaru!
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Dia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Cherished Time Together

Dia let out a yawn as her eyes scanned the page, barely absorbing the information in front of her.

“Tired, zura?”

She looked behind her shoulder to see Hanamaru, who was sitting back-to-back with her, showing a warm smile. Dia smiled back before bringing her gaze back to the book in her hands.

“…a little,” she answered honestly.

“Should we do something else?”

“No, I’m almost finished, and I know you’ve been wanting to talk about this one. You’re almost done with yours as well, right?”

“I-I’m only halfway,” Hanamaru said in an embarrassed tone.

“Huh? I thought you were faster than me, Hanamaru-san.”

“I keep re-reading the chapters…”

Dia smiled again before delving back into the book’s contents.

This had become routine sometime after their relationship began. Dia enjoyed reading before but became much more invested in it after watching Hanamaru go through full novels as quickly as Ruby went through manga. Now, they would sometimes read together like this, enjoying each other’s presence, and discuss the books together once they’d finished reading them. Dia cherished this time together. However, after a long day of paperwork and meetings due to student council work, it was difficult to stay focused. And so, sometimes…

Dia frowned a bit as her eyelids grew heavier and heavier. She hadn’t felt that sleepy earlier, but now it was hitting her all at once. She gently closed the book after inserting a magenta bookmark, knowing even if she continued reading, she wouldn’t remember anything that happened. A quiet sigh escaped her as she closed her eyes. Maybe if she gave them a few minutes of rest, they wouldn’t feel so heavy.

…

…

…

“…hmm?” Dia murmured as her senses came back to her. Even with her eyes closed, she noticed something was off about the situation.

Instead of sitting, she was now laying down, and her head was on something soft. She didn’t feel as tired as before either, meaning her plan to rest her eyes for only a few minutes failed. And so, she slowly opened her eyes.

“…Hanamaru-san?”

“Ah, Dia-san!” Hanamaru said happily as she gazed down, meeting Dia’s eyes.

Dia could now tell what her pillow was and sat up with a faint blush as she looked around the room. “What time is it?”

“I think it’s…nine?” Hanamaru answered casually, causing Dia to look at her in shock.

“Nine?!?!” she repeated before breathing a heavy sigh. She had fallen asleep like this before, but it was usually only for an hour or so at most. But this time it was five. She brought a hand to her forehead with her eyes aimed at the ground. “Sorry, Hanamaru-san.”

“Huh?”

“Well, for falling asleep…”

“Ah, don’t worry. Also, I got a lot of pictures of a sleeping Dia-san, so it worked out, zura,” Hanamaru said mischievously with an innocent smile as she showed her phone, and Dia frowned. Sometimes, mainly in situations like this, she wished Hanamaru hadn’t been taught how to use electronics.

“Delete those immediately.”

“I already sent them to Ruby-chan!” Hanamaru answered happily, still maintaining that pure smile while teasing Dia. Hearing Ruby’s name fully brought Dia back to reality, though.

“Wait, what happened with dinner?”

Hanamaru silently thanked Ruby for distracting Dia before explaining. “Ruby-chan saw you were asleep, so she made it.”

“…by herself?” Dia asked worriedly, and Hanamaru nodded.

“Ruby-chan said to not wake you up, so I kept you on my lap the whole time!” she said with a proud look on her face for some reason.

Dia sighed quietly, suddenly feeling a bit guilty. “She’s been having to cook a lot lately…tomorrow, I’ll make sure to cook something nice for her.”

Hanamaru giggled. “You really love Ruby-chan.”

“Of course! She’s the best sister anyone could ask for,” Dia answered, and Hanamaru’s expression changed to a teasing one.

“Who do you love more, Ruby or-“

“Ruby,” Dia stated clearly before Hanamaru, whose heart just shattered, finished.

“N-No hesitation, zura…” Hanamaru slumped a bit, still unprepared for the answer despite expecting it.

Dia smiled a bit before gently placing a hand on top of Hanamaru’s head. “Come on, let’s go eat.”

As Dia moved to stand up though, she felt her sleeve being pulled, and she glanced down to see a hint of red on Hanamaru’s face.

“…can you lay your head on me again? Just for a little longer.”

Dia stared at Hanamaru for a few moments before coming up with an answer. “You sound like a pervert.”

“Z-Zura?!?!” Hanamaru reeled back as her heart shattered for a second time.

Dia blushed a bit as she sat back down. “…I guess it’s fine,” she relented before lying down, placing her head on Hanamaru’s thighs. Hanamaru smiled happily as she stealthily reached for her phone again.

* * *

After Hanamaru and Dia got their fill of the lap pillow experience, they ate the dinner Ruby had prepared, with Ruby joining them to chat. By the time they’d finished, it was already past 9:30 P.M., so Hanamaru began saying her goodbyes. However, Dia interrupted her.

“Huh? You’re staying here tonight, Hanamaru-san.”

“Zura?” Hanamaru sounded in surprise.

“I know it’s my fault for sleeping, but it’s too dark now for you to walk home,” Dia said calmly, and Ruby nodded with excitement.

“Hanamaru-chan, stay here tonight!”

Hanamaru was silent for a bit before a blush showed on her face. “Spending the night with Dia-san…” she mumbled to herself as Dia was taken aback.

“Hanamaru-chan?” Ruby asked, confused, but Hanamaru didn’t respond so she turned to Dia. “Onee-chan, is Hanamaru-chan all right?”

“…she’s indecent, is what she is,” Dia answered vaguely, which caused Ruby to become even more confused.

After Hanamaru calmed down, the three took turns with the bath, Dia going first on her own, followed by Hanamaru and Ruby taking theirs together. When Hanamaru walked into Dia’s room afterwards with her hair still dripping wet, Dia immediately pulled her back into the bathroom while scolding her.

…

“It’s the future, zura…” Hanamaru said in bliss.

“You don’t have to say that every time, you know,” Dia said with a small smile on her face. The hairdryer worked wonders on Hanamaru, solving the issue of wet hair and making her overjoyed simultaneously. After Hanamaru’s hair was dry, Dia turned the hairdryer off, setting it down before wrapping her arms around Hanamaru’s waist and resting her chin on her shoulder. “Hanamaru-san.”

Hanamaru was surprised for a moment, but eventually placed her hands on Dia’s as she leaned back into her. “What?”

“Should we go on a date Sunday?” Dia asked quietly, and Hanamaru was silent as she tilted her head and thought about it.

“The bookstore again?”

Dia felt a bit like a failure of a girlfriend upon hearing that answer. “I-I mean a fancier date,” Dia clarified bashfully as she pulled Hanamaru closer. “I know I don’t always express myself clearly, but…I do want to make more memories with you, Hanamaru-san. Of course, finding books with you is wonderful, but I want to do more.”

“Dia-san…” Hanamaru murmured before smiling. “Okay. I…also want to make memories with Dia-san,” she admitted with a blush.

“Ah, I’m not sure where to go, though…we haven’t been on many dates, after all.”

“Why not ask Ruby-chan?” Hanamaru asked casually as Dia looked shocked.

“R-Ruby…? Why would she know…?” she stammered with worry, and a mischievous idea popped into Hanamaru’s head.

“Well, Ruby-chan has so much experience, zura.”

“S-She does?!?!” Dia shouted as she unwrapped herself from Hanamaru and stood up.

“Mhm,” Hanamaru nodded as she turned to face Dia. “She’s been to all kinds of places.”

“Ruby has?! When?!”

“Yesterday, and even today, zura! She’s been taken everywhere…” Hanamaru trailed off as she watched Dia’s expression, which was a mix of fear and worry. “…in the world of manga, zura.”

Dia stared blankly at Hanamaru. “Excuse me?”

“When Ruby-chan reads romance manga, she experiences and sees all kinds of things, like…” Hanamaru paused as Dia put a hand on her shoulder.

“Hanamaru-san…we need to have a conversation on what is and isn’t okay to joke about…” Dia warned in a dangerous tone, causing Hanamaru to swallow nervously.

“Zura…”

* * *

After Hanamaru learned the consequences of certain actions, the two went to bed, with Dia in a futon and Hanamaru in Dia’s bed. Hanamaru tried declining at first, but Dia insisted that Hanamaru slept in the bed, as she was the guest. And sleeping in the same bed was ‘absolutely out of the question,’ according to Dia.

However, Dia woke up in the middle of the night due to an odd sensation. Her eyes slowly opened, and in front of her was Hanamaru’s sleeping, blissful face. Blushing and taken aback at first, Dia breathed a sigh to calm down as she ran a hand through Hanamaru’s hair.

“Jeez…” she lightly complained. Hanamaru had snuck into her futon sometime during the night and wrapped her in an embrace, which seemed impossible to escape from. She couldn’t be too upset about it, though. Dia’s gaze wandered to Hanamaru’s lips, pausing for a few moments before she quickly shook her head to force out the thoughts. That was out of the question, but…she gently kissed Hanamaru’s forehead and closed her eyes again.

“I love you, Hanamaru-san.”

* * *

“Mhmmhmhhmmm…” Ruby quietly hummed to herself as she walked in the direction of Dia’s room to wake her up. Dia was always able to get up on time for school by herself without any need for Ruby’s help, but Ruby wanted to make sure since Dia’s sleep could’ve been affected by the nap yesterday. However, she heard voices as she approached the room, so she did the only logical thing she could in that situation. She quietly walked to the door and slid it open only a bit so she could peek inside. _‘Wait, why am I sneaking?’_ was a thought that never crossed her mind. And inside…

“W-Wait, Hanamaru-san, we shouldn’t,” Dia stammered as she tried to escape, but Hanamaru was on top of her in the futon.

“Why not?” Hanamaru asked simply with a tilt of her head, paying no mind to Dia’s embarrassed state.

“W-We have to get ready for school, and-“

“But you did it to me last night, zura.”

“You were awake?!” Dia exclaimed as her face heated up more and she avoided looking Hanamaru in the eye. The room was silent for a few moments, but eventually she relented and relaxed as she closed her eyes. “Well, it’s fine…but only in the same spot.”

Hanamaru smiled playfully and leaned in close to Dia’s forehead…before bringing her lips to Dia’s instead. Dia’s eyes widened as she broke away from the kiss.

“H-Hanamaru-san, what-“ she tried to ask but was silenced by Hanamaru’s lips again. After a long moment that felt like an eternity, Dia slowly wrapped her arms around Hanamaru’s neck and leaned into the kiss.

…and Ruby quietly shut the door to Dia’s room, leaning against the wall next to it as her hands covered her flushed face.

“I-It’s way different from manga…” she whispered as her thoughts went haywire.

…

…

After successfully getting prepared, the trio left for school. Dia and Hanamaru held hands at first, but Dia had to switch to holding Ruby’s instead after Ruby repeatedly bumped into objects and refused to explain why she was so distracted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> DiaMaru's a very cute pair to me (YohaMaru and RubyMaru are also pretty close,) and I wanted to write something at least for Hanamaru's birthday. So I made this short and simple fic that shows their life as a couple, placed somewhere between the time Dia joined Aqours and before Aqours won the Love Live finals.
> 
> I know it's not unique, but I hope you were able to enjoy it regardless. Thank you for reading!


End file.
